stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Atana Ral
| occupation = | title = Chief Medical Officer | stationed = | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = Logan MacLeod & Tahna Malyik | children = Gresgrendrick "Gres" Hamish MacLeod (Son with Logan MacLeod) Reon MacLeod ("Step" son) | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = memoryalpha | actor = | image2 =Atana Ral (civilian clothing).jpg | caption2 =Doctor (Lt. Cmndr.) Atana Ral in civilian clothes in 2378 }} Atana Ral was the Chief Medical Officer of the Federation starship ''Prometheus''. ( ) Family *Gresgrendrick Ral (Father) *Itala Ral (Mother) *Vice admiral Hamish MacLeod (Grandfather-In-Law, deceased) *Tahna Raban (Father-in-law, Deceased) *Tahna Ramara (Mother-in-law) *Tahna Reon (Brother-in-law) *Yaxara Hagan (Grandmother-In-Law) *Commander Argyle MacLeod (Father-In-Law, deceased) *Leilani MacLeod (nee Hagan) (Mother-In-Law) *Captain Logan MacLeod (Husband) *Lieutenant Commander Tahna Malyik (wife) *Gresgrendrick MacLeod (Son) *Reon MacLeod ("Step" Son) *Joshua MacLeod (Great-grandson) Biography Atana was born to Gresgrendrick and Itala Ral on Ktaris on the Ktarian equivalent of on July 22nd 2348 and obtained a degree in interspecies medicine on Ktaris before applying, and being accepted, by Starfleet Medical at the age of 25. Atana proceeded through the training program for personnel who already possessed a medical degree and graduated with her Starfleet commission (Lt. J.G.) in 2373 at the top of her class and was posted to the , where she served and developed a close friendship with doctor Shenti Yisec Eres Ree and developed what would become a life long interest in holo-photography. In February 2374, Atana was transferred to the . In March 2374, Atana was aboard the Bellerephon when it was one of the 82 of 112 ships to survive the Battle of Tyra. For risking her life while evacuating a section that had warp plasma coolant leaking into it Atana was promoted to the rank of full lieutenant and awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valour. In December 2374, Atana participated in the ground assault in the Chin’toka system and jumped up under fire to pull a wounded ensign out of the line of fire. For her actions Atana was awarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and the position of Assistant Chief Medical Officer. In 2375 Atana and the Bellerophon were part of the attack fleets that participated in the Second Battle of Chin'toka (for which she was awarded the Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal) and the Battle of Cardassia and as a result was present at Deep Space Nine for the formal cessation of hostilities between the Dominion and the Federation. While at Deep Space Nine Atana was awarded the Dominion War Victory Medal and the Battle of Cardassia Medal. In 2378, Atana attended a medical conference on Earth where she met Admiral Leonard McCoy prior to being assigned to the Prometheus as Chief Medical Officer that was dispatched to deal with Kelvan raiders. On October 3rd 2383, Logan and Atana were married in the yard of Castle Dunvegan (Logan's childhood home and the ancesteral home of the chiefs of the clan MacLeod) in ceremony that combined Scottish and Ktarian traditions. By early 2387 Atana was involved in a polygamist relationship with Logan MacLeod and Tahna Malyik which was public knowledge and had progressed to the point where the three of them were openly involved and living together. On June 22nd 2387, following a 18 month pregnancy that followed the typical developmental progression for Ktarian hybrids Atana gave birth to her and Logan's son, a 1/2 Ktarian, 1/4 human, 1/4 Betazoid named Gresgrendrick "Gres" Hamish MacLeod who was named for Atana's father and Logan's paternal grandfather. In 2396, Atana was awarded the Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence for discovering a preventative inoculation for Darnay's disease and for her work towards the cure. In 2416, Atana transferred to Earth, was promoted to the rank of Deputy Director, so she could serve in her newly appointed post as the Deputy Director of Starfleet Medical. In 2441, Atana retired from Starfleet so she could spend more time with Logan in Scotland. Prior to her retirement Atana was nominated for, and awarded, the Carrington Award. In 2442, Atana, Malyik, and Solen accompanied Logan as he conducted an inspection tour of the USS Icarus and were onboard during that ship’s maiden voyage. On February 12th 2498, Atana and Malyik became widows when Logan gave his life to save the life of his great-grandson Captain Joshua MacLeod and the Klingon negotiator from the attack of a Flaxian assassin. On December 2nd 2498, Atana passed away in her and Logan's home from natural causes, her health having taken a turn for the worst since Logan’s death, with her son, wife Malyik, Malyik's son, their grandchildren, and great-grandchildren at her bedside. Atana was buried next to Logan in a stasis coffin in their favorite glade on their property. Service Jacket * Lieutenant (J.G.), Doctor, , 2373 - 2374 * Lieutenant (J.G.), Doctor, , 2374 * Lieutenant, Doctor, , 2374 * Lieutenant Commander, Doctor, Assistant Chief Medical Officer, , 2374 - 2378 * Lieutenant Commander, Doctor, Chief Medical Officer, , 2374 - 2379 * Lieutenant Commander, Doctor, Chief Medical Officer, , 2379 - 2396 * - Deputy Director, Doctor, Starfleet Medical, 2416 - 2441 Awards/Citations and Commendations * - Starfleet Medical Academy Valedictorian (2373) * - Christopher Pike Medal of Valor (2374) * - Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry (2374) * - First Battle of Chin'toka Medal (2375) * - Second Battle of Chin'toka Medal (2375) * - Battle of Cardassia Medal (2375) * - Dominion War Victory Medal (2375) * - Extended Service Citation (2377) * - Career Service Citation (2381) * - Citation of Exceptional Service (2385) With fourteen stars by the time of her death in 2498. * - Zefram Cochrane Medal of Excellence (2396) *Carrington Award - (2441) Note(s) Images of actors/people are used to simulate the cast of the series. As a result Atana Ral is portrayed by "photoshopping" the face of as Etana Jol onto the body of Nadine Jansen. Ral, Atana Ral, Atana Ral, Atana Ral, Atana